


Home Sweet Home

by S0S0



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: Barnaby wasn’t sure exactly what it was that made his partner’s home feel like...home. At least, he feels more at home there than anywhere else, including his own apartment.





	Home Sweet Home

Barnaby wasn’t sure exactly what it was that made his partner’s home feel like... _home._

Maybe it was because of all the warm colors from the golden lights to the vermillion carpet, it wasn’t cold or sterile for the sake of being modern like his apartment. Even all the frames of captured good memories, artwork, and refrigerator magnets was a huge welcome sign.

The smell also seemed to put him at ease. It was a mix was air freshener but not the ‘ocean breeze’ or ‘fresh linen’ that everyone mindlessly picked up from the store. It was something with the little spice, patchouli or something sandalwood; _something warm_ like a melting candle _,_ and over top it would be the smell of freshly cooked food. If he paid enough attention to it, a dash of cologne and a little wine was mixed in which would make him lower his guard immediately.

Next it would be the sound of the TV in the background or the radio, maybe some light jazz from the stereo that was always playing a little too softly to pay attention to it. The pan sizzling, the lazy shuffle of house slippers, and that goofy laugh that becomes more and more endearing as time goes by. Depending on the occasion (although it never mattered), there’d be the soft crackling of bubbly champagne, and then the ceremonial clink of their glasses. Kotetsu would always make that sharp ‘ah’ sound at the first sip, and the first sip only.

The couch was always soft, and even though whoever sat on it would sink _just a little,_ it still felt nice and welcoming. It felt lived in, and although Barnaby’s standards oppose to such a thing, he has his exceptions. Just like the bed, it cradles and the blankets are a little squishy, the pillows were just the same. Sometimes, he likes to run his hand over the counter because it’s just so shiny and smooth from being wiped down right before his arrival. But most of the time he’s fine holding onto a warm mug. What he really liked was the warm plate of fried rice in his lap because there are times that Kotetsu will opposed to eating at a table properly, leaving them on the couch.

There were also tight hugs, heads on shoulders, and once, a hand over his cold one. They drank too much one time and Barnaby was getting depressed over his parents, and before he could even start crying, a kiss was placed on his forehead. It was the nicest thing he ever felt to date.

The food was _always_ good, _especially_ the fried rice. Fried rice was a comfort food now, mainly because of where it comes from and there’s really nothing wrong with it. There’s _nothing_ about it that he would change. Sometimes, Barnaby wanted to ask Kotetsu if he could just make him dinner. The younger man eats out _a lot_ and doesn’t like to cook because most of the time, he’s too busy or too tired. Sometimes, he just wanted something homecooked, something _simple._ He’s confident that his partner would be more than happy to, but as much as he wouldn’t admit it, he’s tired and busy too.

The drinks seemed to taste better here. Sometimes, if he went out or actually had time to go to the store, he would buy Kotetsu’s usual brands (maybe so he could feel more at home _at his home)_ . They always seemed to taste different when he drank them in his sterile and empty apartment. They either weren’t sweet and tasty or something was _off._ At first, he thought maybe he had a bad one or the recipe changed or it just wasn’t cold enough- but it really _was_ just his imagination.

He knew it went _beyond_ just coming over a lot and getting used to it, at that point.

What made this _so_ hard was when they both took the year off. His best friend left for the country, his small hometown in the middle of _nowhere_ and cornfields _._ Barnaby was reminded how _alone_ he was, and there were times that he was so desperate to feel _at home_ again that he tried replicating things Kotetsu did. He tried changing the air freshener, he tried adding color and more art, he tried cooking all of his partner’s recipes, he even attempted couch shopping-

But it didn’t work at all. Not a thing was the same. And then he’d think about just calling his ex-partner, because maybe his voice would bring it all together.

It never did.

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to the phantom thread soundtrack and was thinking about homes and such for some reason


End file.
